Vampire Academy Meet Naru Uzumaki
by Foxya15
Summary: Adrian gave up on Rose but found an old love returns his feelings. He invites her to the acedemy without haing to leave Lissa. Naru's brothers doesnt know. Found out what happens. Naru/Adrain Lissa/Christian pairings so far
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Academy. The main character I do own and that is all. Some of the characters may be OC.

"Naru," a voice said in my dream. I turned around to see Adrian. He looked disgruntled and upset. My sparkling blue eyes with specks of red lit up with a mixture or worried ness and concern. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Adrian buried his head and clung onto me like a child.

"What is wrong, Adra? What happened?" I whispered softly. Someone had hurt my Adra. I know that look anywhere. In the past I use to be that reason. Now I am no longer that reason.

"Rose. It's Rose. She wants nothing to do with me anymore. She is denying me everything. I'm done. I don't want to play her little game anymore. I told her I'm not going to be bothering her anymore. Naru, I'm such a fool." Adrian murmured. I clenched him harder as I hugged him tighter. Adrian, my love, was hurt by a little foolish girl.

"Shhh, my Adra, my love. It's alright. She is far away and can no longer hurt you. I will not let her. Tell me Adra, where are you?" I said soothingly as I smoothed back his hair. I let out a sigh as I fiddled with his hair. Adrian pulled back some looking into my eyes searching. His eyes were bright.

"Naru did you just called me your love?" Adrian asked. I smiled at him as I let my hand trail down and back to his face caressing it. Adra leaned toward my touch his eyes still searching mine.

"Yes Adra, I did. You are my love. I will stand by your side till the day we die. I love you. It may take me a while but I have finally realized it. I just hope that I am not too late." I murmured to him. It was my turn to search his eyes. Adra reached out and touched my face. I let out a sigh as I leaned into it. I opened my eyes lazily watching him.

He had a smile on his lips, one that I knew all too well. It was his triumph smile and it made me smile. He came closer never taking his eyes off of my face before locking on to my eyes. We gazed at each other never breaking eye contact as we inched our faces closer. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips upon mine. It was so soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer by pushing a light pressure on the lower of my back. Our kiss deepened as the minutes went by. Slowly he pulled away ending the kiss. I let out a wistful sigh wishing it could last longer.

"I'm happy you came to turns with your feelings Naru. I'm glad I never truly gave up on you. Waiting for you was truly indeed worth it. Naru, my love. Hahhahaha I better get use to saying this but I love it." Adra said as he once again snuggle his head into me.

"Don't worry my love you will," I told him gently before lifting his head so I can look into his eyes. I smiled as I kissed his forehead and watched as he closed his eyes. "Now love, tell me, where are you? I wish to join you. I already got the ok from the Hokage," I said lovingly.

Afdra stared wide-eyed before gathering me into his arms telling me where. He then showered me with kisses. I let out a giggle as I blush. It has been forever since we really saw each other. Now how do I tell my brothers? I choose to live, thank you very much. So that means I should get the hell out of my village before they find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except for the main character she is mine

Oh for all those readers out there I am sorry that it took me so long to update.

Chapter 1

I had fixed my long wavy blonde hair into a braid. You can easily see the red streaks within my hair. My cerulean with specks of red shown bright with excitement as I neared my destination. I made sure my outfit was fixed. My tight black see through t-shirt with a blood red tank top was alright. My black jean skirt had risen a little bit too high as I ran here so I quickly pulled it down. There was not a smidge of mud or dirt on my knee high boots. Finally, I pulled my fingerless net gloves up a little higher before entering the gates.

There on the other side was Ada leaning against a tree smoking. He had a smile on his face talking to some girl. I know that Lisa and Christian are in school. I do not know this girl and started to become over jealous. How dare this girl talk to me Ada while he is waiting for me!? Oh she so did not just did that hair flip thing flirting my man!!! I am going to show her that he is mine and mine only!! So I walked over to Ada with a big smile on my face with my eyes guarded. When I was near enough I took a deep breath.

"Ada!!!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him. Adrian jumped as he looked over to me big smile lighting up his face. He caught me in his arms before capturing my lips with his. I smirked inwardly at this. Hah! Take this bitch!!! This one is mine and mine only!! You can not take him away from me! I will not let anyone hurt my Ada again! Not after what Rose did to him. I managed to keep from smirking when I heard the girl try calling his name and how he completely ignored her as he deepened the kiss.

When we parted for air he didn't even looked at her. I smiled at him softly as he returned it his eyes bright with love. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see the girl huffing as she put her hands on her hips. Ada pulled me even closer and took a deep breath smelling my scent. I closed my eyes as I did the same to him. I love his smell it is so intoxicating. The cigarettes that he smoke mixed within his scent making me swoon. Slowly we pulled a part so I can turn around without being parted from him and turned to look at the girl. He kept me close as I wrap my arms over top of his around my waist and laid my head back. I looked at the girl lazily as I smiled her. I can feel Ada snuggle his head against mine as he too looked at her. She glared at me and I returned it with a little glare of mine telling her to stay away.

"Naru, how you been?" Ada said huskily in my ear. I let out a shiver as I turned my head slightly to the right and gave him a kiss.

"I am excellent. Now that I am here with you, love." I whispered huskily. I felt him shiver against me as his green eyes darkened. I can tell that my eyes were a few shades darker than normal. He let out a slight growl as he kissed my neck letting his teeth graze against the nap of my neck. I held back a moan enjoying every little bit of this. I can feel the girl's aura of hatred towards me and envy. Then I felt her start to calm down. Being curious I turned to look at her barely with my eyes open to see her calm looking. I let out a growl as she sauntered over to us looking at Ada. My growl deepened as she swayed her hips a bit too much.

"Adrian, dear, are you going to introduce me to this here girl." She swooned. She flashed a triumph look at me as I scowled. I felt Ada tightened his hold on me as he looked at her. I saw her smile falter as I watched. I smiled at this as I snuggled closer to my love.

"Avery this here is my love, Naru. Naru, love, this is Avery a friend of mine." Adrian introduced. I smirked at the girl when Adrian introduced us. I watched as her eyes dimmed as she turned to look at me.

"It is nice to meet you Avery. Thank you for being a friend to Ada. We have been separated for so long now that I believe that we are no inseparable. Isn't that right love?" I said softly. Ada inhaled again. I love this a little bit too much but hey she should not have pissed me off. I mean come on you are trying to take Ada away from me when it is obvious that he does not want you at all.

"That is right love. I will never be parted from your side ever again. Even you are asleep. I will be there to protect you." He growled. I smiled at this happily only to falter as I remembered something. I forgot to leave my brothers a note!!! They are going to kill me once they find me. I sure as hell hope that they don't anytime soon. Not after I just got Ada and finally get to be with him. Hopefully baa-chan will be able to hold them back for a while and don't give them any missions near here anytime soon. I saw Avery smirk as she saw my face pale greatly but I did not care.

"Naru, love, what is wrong?" Adrian asked me. I turned to look at him shaking a bit from fear.

"Um it just is that um my brothers have no clue where I am at. I forgot to leave them a note and they will want to murder me when they find me. They do not know about you yet because before I can even get here they would have murdered you. You know how they can get. Fox was on a mission when I left and Sasu was busy helping the old hag out when I left. Everyone else I have no clue where they were at them moment. I am so dead when they find me." I said as I shivered again. Adrian paled at the thought too and quickly walked over to me and enveloped me into a hug.

That is all for now I will try to update soon. It might take a while but next chappie is when the others come in hope you like it. Plz review


	3. readers note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. I am now working and going off to college but I now have the freedom to type up my stories whenever I want to. I was unable to do that since my mom refuses for me to go on fanfaction but I could not give up my love for it So I shall continue on and try to update but I forgot where I was going in my stories. So I will be making up new ones hopefully sometime soon. As for my old ones, just message me if you want to adopt them! It can be as many people as they want to adopt because I am very interested as to where another author will do o them! For the time being I shall do my best to come up with new ones now that I got my own laptop and need to get use to it. To the readers who like my stories I am sorry. I have a mom who hates it when I write and threw out all of my stories to the point I had to write in secret. Hopefully now that will change!

Thank you to all of my faithful readers and I am sorry yet again,

Foxya16


	4. author note :

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that this is another author's update but I want to let you guys know that I been having some serious writers block for a while now. I want it gone by now and I was hoping you guys might be able to help me out with that. All I am asking for is to give me some ideas where to go on and what you guys might want to happen. Maybe by doing this I will be able to break free of my writers block and continue on!

Thank you,

Foxya J


End file.
